Bench top power tools and workbenches are used to perform various cutting, sawing, and milling activities on workpieces. To this end, bench top power tools and workbenches include a flat, planer work surface to support the workpiece while the activity is performed. For example, miter saws (like those shown in FIGS. 12 and 13) are bench top power tools used to make chop cuts in workpieces that are held stationary on the work surface, and table saws (like those shown in FIGS. 14 and 15) are bench top power tools used to make rip cuts in workpieces that are moved along the work surface. In the case of a larger workpiece to be cut, the work surface may not be large enough to provide adequate support during the activity. Accordingly, some bench top power tools and workbenches include extensions which are extendable from bench top power tools and workbenches to provide additional support for a workpiece that is spaced apart from the work surface.
FIGS. 12 and 13 depict two known versions of side extensions for miter saws 10. FIG. 12 depicts a version that includes full metal rods 12 and a die casted aluminum support block 14 on each side of the miter saw base and FIG. 13 depicts a version that includes a “U” shaped metal rod 16 with a support portion 18 on each side of the miter saw base. These versions are expensive and difficult to design and implement because the miter saw bases must be designed to accept the metal rods and the support blocks, and because the metal rods and support blocks must be designed to be as lightweight and compact as possible while still providing adequate additional support when extended. To enable a light weight and a low mass of materials used to form the extensions, the metal rods are formed as thin connections and the extensions are configured to support the workpiece only on the support blocks and support portions rather than along the entire length of the metal rods. Such configurations provide punctuated support for the workpiece, which is not as stable or safe as providing continuous support.
FIGS. 14 and 15 depict two known versions of extensions for table saws. FIG. 14 depicts a side extension for a table saw 20 that includes extension rods 22, a connection guide 24 on the table saw base to accept the extension rods 22, and a side extension support plate 26. Similarly, FIG. 15 depicts a rear extension for a table saw 20 that includes extension rods 28, connection guide elements 30 for connection to the table saw base, and a rear extension support plate 32. In the same manner as the miter saw extensions described above, the table saw extensions include extension rods formed as thin connections, and the extensions are configured to support the workpiece only on the support plates to enable a light weight and a low mass of materials to form lightweight and compact supports. These extensions are heavy and expensive to make and implement. While the known extensions provide support to large workpieces that is spaced apart from the work surface, users desire improved extensions that are inexpensive to make and implement, are lightweight, and that provide superior support and safety to users.